User blog:Sjhawesome/Total Drama Papa Louie Where are They Now?
I told you to be on the lookout for something TDPL related. ;) Foodini: Hi, I'm Foodini, and welcome to my newest hit show. We're going to look back at all of the previous contestants of Total Drama Papa Louie and see where they are now. I've also got a guest star host. You know her, you love her, she's the lovely actress from Burgeburgh, it's Kayla! Kayla: Hey everyone! I'm so glad I'm here. Foodini: So let's start our show off with our winners. When James won the first season, he donated a lot of his money to needy charities, as well as funds for his workplace, Papa's Cupcakeria. He and Willow have done a fine job working there, and they plan on staying there. Kayla: I've been told that James also has a job as a plumber, and so far, he's been using his time and money very well. Meanwhile, his girlfriend, Willow, was not too excited about the cameras being on her. In fact, the only way the crew of TDPL2 could film her was if she was distracted. She's naturally shy, so we're not going to put our camera crew in her face. Foodini: Let's move on to our other winner, Clover. She had overcome her overprotective brother, and dealt with a lot of drama, but stuck it out and won the money. She is currently in a band with other contestants, Marty, Rudy, and Scarlett. Clover plays the drums, while Marty plays on his guitar, Rudy plays bass, and Scarlett sings. We got our camera crew to track down this band, Scarlett and the Shakers. Shannon: Come on! (opens door) Rudy: What? Oh hey! What's up? Shannon: We're here to film you guys. Clover: I can never escape the paparazzi anymore! Scarlett: That's fine. I love the cameras on me. Marty: I don't care if we're filmed or not. Kayla: Heh-heh. We got an album of them and I can't wait to listen to it. Foodini: That's nice. So, next up, is our daredevil runner up! Kayla: She's not a daredevil, she's a motorcyclist. She's Akari. Akari wasn't bummed about not getting the money. Instead, she kept motorcycling. Fun, right? Foodini: One would hope. Anyways, I remember her from Season 1 aligning with Ninjoy. Kayla: That's right! Ninjoy has recently taken her time off to return to being a karate teacher and somewhat of a vigilante, I've heard. Foodini: Yes. They mistake Ninjoy to be somewhat of a mysterious figure. Kayla: Let's move on to the confusing love story of Robby and Olivia. Foodini: After TDPL2, they decided to move in together, but they didn't know where. Unfortunately, they broke up a day later. Then, another day later, they were back together. Recently, they've been very close, but we don't know what is to come next of their love story. Kayla: Now onto a huge fight that's probably still going. Radlynn and Xandra had a huge disagreement when it came to Xolo. And that disagreement carried on after the show ended. Xandra eventually felt sorry and tried to apologize, but Radlynn couldn't handle it. Xandra: Look, I'm sorry. You and Xolo should be together. Radlynn: Enough lies, Xandra. I know you well enough that you're lying. Xandra: Wait! I'm telling the truth. Radlynn: You wish. Foodini: Ooh, ouch. Speaking of hating Xandra, Trishna has it in for her. Here's a clip. Trishna: Xandra, just you wait. I hope we're on another TV show again, so I can get my revenge! Kayla: I don't know who to cheer for. But I know the majority will vote on they WILL cheer for: Iggy! Foodini: Iggy went back to his school to study astronomy, and I have to say, his intelligence is very big! He's recently befriended Greg and Nick, two other ex-competitors. Meanwhile, both Greg and Nick aren't really looking for attention on TV shows. Greg has gone back to his tomato life, and Nick his canoeing life. Kayla: I think that most of the contestants are just like before, just take Jojo, Quinn, Bertha, Johnny or Sarge Fan. Bertha is still a referee at the baseball field, and Quinn is still that famous lawyer. Sarge Fan is still a sweetheart, and still loves onions. Johnny still loves being a lumberjack. And Jojo is still that super tough food critic. And I'm aware that I'm not giving enough detail, it's just that we have a special surprise for all of the ex-TDPL players. Foodini: But before we do that, we're going to look at the people who have changed since then. Cooper, for example, claimed he had a concussion before TDPL started and that's why he was acting so crazy. Now he's more calm. Meanwhile, Sienna is more crazy. She's been posting random videos online, even including a popular internet craze, "The Boyfriend Tag" and then proceeded to film a bear documentary. Kayla: Remember Cecilia? Well, she's now more optimistic due to the fact that she got a new job at Papa's Bakeria. I'm very happy for her. And remember Tohru? Well, she completely discarded TDPL and became a gamer. I'm so happy of how far she's come. Foodini: Kahuna and Scooter had teamed up to form their own product, the Surf-Skate, and have already made a bunch of money themselves. Meanwhile Alberto returned to Papa's Freezeria because he wanted to get back to work. Plus they love soccer. Kayla: I think Deano's also had his fair share of moving around. But soon, he's going back to Portalinni because of home issues. But Deano's not going to be alone. Foodini: Crystal will be moving to Milan, one of the fashion capitals of the world, to release her new clothing line. Kayla: And finally, Skyler and Kenji have gotten very close and have become the weirdest best friends I have ever seen. Kenji likes to go to her debates, while Skyler sometimes watches or even video tapes his hot dog eating contests. Foodini: This has been Where are They Now? Chris: Thank you, Foodini. Foodini: What are you doing here? Chris: Checking on that surprise. Kayla: That's fine. Chris: Tonight will be fun. *commercial break Foodini: We're back! Kayla: Yes! And I've got a live feed on our surprise for the TDPL gang. Chris: Thank you, Kayla. Right now, we've called in all 32 of our competitors to witness the most amazing race for another $1 million. Radlynn: What are we doing here, Chris. Chris: I've organized it so that you can watch an epic race for another million dollar case. Radlynn: So? Chris: So would James and Clover please step forward? James: Why? Chris: Both of you have won. Both: Yeah. Chris: So I'm giving you this chance for another million dollars. Everyone: What? Chris: And that race starts now! James: (runs offstage) Clover: (runs offstage) Chris: Now, is there anybody who would not want to be on another season? Greg: I don't. Nick: Me neither. Bertha: Count me in to that. Olivia: Yeah, I need to rest. Chris: Anyone else? Okay, you four may go. Robby: Olivia?! Olivia: Win for me. ;) (leaves) Chris: What are you waiting for? Trishna: We're waiting to see who'll win out of James or Clover. Chris: Did I mention you're all part of this race as well? GO GO GO! Everyone: (runs) Chris: Hey Foodini! Can you get a camera on James and Clover? Foodini: Sure. James: (runs onto platform) Clover: Dang, you beat me. James: Well, you did good. Clover: You're right. Chris: James, you are the first member of our newest season! James: I am? Chris: Yes. And Clover, you're on it as well. You're also in the new season! Everyone else: (still running) Foodini: It seems that Jojo, Trishna, and Iggy have the lead. Chris: Jojo, Iggy, and Trishna, you're all in the new season! Xandra: Xolo, let's go! Radlynn: No, he's coming with me. Xolo: I'll go with both of you. Chris: You three are in my new season. (30 minutes pass) Chris: Willow, Cooper, Akari, Rudy, and Scarlett, you're all in my new season! (30 more minutes pass) Chris: Quinn, Johnny, Sienna, and Robby, you're all in my new season. We're looking for one more person! Marty: It's going to be me! Chris: Congratulations you 18 are part of my new season! It will be called Passport Around The World! Johnny: But I thought we were on the island again! Chris: Nope! I'm changing it up this time! So pack your bags, everyone! We're going around the world! Everyone: YAY! Chris: See you all soon. Foodini: That was strange. Be sure to stay tuned for TDPL3 Passport Around The World! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts